goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Tom Sawyer
The Adventures of Tom Sawyer is a musical based on the Mark Twain novel of the same name. Cast *Joshua Park - Tom Sawyer *Jim Poulos - Huckleberry Finn *Linda Purl - Aunt Polly *Kristen Bell - Becky Thatcher *Jane Connell - Widow Douglas *John Dossett - Judge Thatcher *Tom Aldredge - Muff Potter *Stephen Lee Anderson - Doc Robinson/Pap *Kevin Serge Durand - Injun Joe *Tommy Hollis - Reverend Sprague *John Christopher Jones - Lemuel Dobbins Plot In 1840, Tom Sawyer is fishing outside St. Petersburg, Missouri as his friends arrive, and the children play a game of Robin Hood. Tom’s Aunt Polly sends him to school, where he tricks the schoolmaster, Mr. Dobbins, into letting the class have the day off. Aunt Polly, Mr. Dobbins and the preacher, Reverend Sprague lament that they "can’t do a thing about the boy". That Saturday, Aunt Polly orders Tom to whitewash a fence in front of their house, and Tom’s half-brother, Sid, is happy. Frustrated, Tom plans to run away. As Tom procrastinates, he meets a beautiful newcomer, Becky Thatcher and they are mutually attracted. The town's outcast and Tom's best friend Huckleberry Finn appears, and arranges for the two of them to meet at the local graveyard that night so that Huck can "cure his warts." Huck remarks that painting the fence looks like fun, and Tom then swindles his friends into painting the fence for him after having them trade their valuables. That night, Tom and Huck visit the local graveyard and see Doc Robinson, Muff Potter, and Injun Joe, a "half-breed" troublemaker, robbing a man's grave. After a scuffle about ownership of the dead man's watch, Joe murders Doc Robinson and arranges to frame Muff for it. The boys run away and swear in blood to "keep mum forever" about what they saw. On the way to church, Aunt Polly and Judge Thatcher, single parents, lament about "Raising A Child By Yourself". In church, Tom tries to impress Becky by fooling Reverend Sprague into giving him the "Bible Prize". Tom tries to convince a fearful Huck to learn to read. When Huck saves old Widow Douglas from the advances of the town drunk, she offers to teach him to read and to live in her home. However, Huck declines. That day, in school, the girls are gossiping over a book of poetry that that Becky found that belongs to Mr. Dobbins, the teacher. When Mr. Dobbins enters, the girls panic and drop the book. When Mr. Dobbins is teaching, he discovers the book on the ground and angrily interrogates the students about who took it. When he is about to get Becky to confess, Tom lies and says he took the book. Before Tom can be punished, the Sheriff calls Dobbins away, needing a coroner after discovering Doc Robinson's body. Tom and Becky proclaim their undying love for each other. Muff Potter is arrested for murder, and he pleads with Injun Joe to save him from hanging. Joe agrees to help, but wants a map that Muff has found: a map leading to a treasure, Murrell’s Gold. After Joe leaves and Muff is taken away, Tom expresses his wish to tell everyone what really happened in the graveyard, but Huck says that if he does, they'll both surely be killed by Injun Joe, and Tom would be breaking their vow. At Muff Potter’s trial, Tom go through with his plan to testify. He tells the truth and swears that Injun Joe committed the murder. Injun Joe yells "You are dead, boy!", throws a knife at Tom, and runs from the courtroom, being chased by the Sheriff. As school ends for the summer, the children celebrate, but their parents remind them that they have chores and that they "can't just sit and twiddle their thumbs". Huck tells Tom that Injun Joe has returned, and Tom tells Aunt Polly that he won't be attending the annual town picnic. Aunt Polly tries to convince him to go, and then tells him she'll still love him. After weeks of secret tutoring by Widow Douglas, Huck finally learns how to read and they celebrate. At the annual town picnic the festivities start with the exploration of McDougal’s Cave. As the town people go to the cave, Injun Joe makes his presence known to Muff, wanting to know where he found the map. After a violent interrogation, Muff reveals to Joe that the map came from the cave. Injun Joe states that he will go into the cave to find Murrell’s Gold. As the children explore the cave, Tom takes Becky to a hidden part of the cave. As they explore, Tom and Becky realize they are lost; Aunt Polly and Judge Thatcher, with the rest of the town people, frantically search for them. Underground, as Tom and Becky seek a way out of the cave, Tom comforts Becky after telling her they are on their last candle. Tom uses a reel of kite string to look for a way out while Becky can rest. As Becky prays to God that they will be found, Injun Joe grabs Becky, but Tom jumps out from behind a rock and fights him off until Huck arrives. The three friends all come together to fight Injun Joe, which ends with Tom accidentally stabbing Joe in the chest, leading Joe to stumble into a ravine to his death. The shaken children find Murrell’s Gold and see daylight shining through a crack in the wall. They escape from the cave, finally safe. As the people of St. Petersburg hold a funeral service for the lost children, Tom, Huck and Becky limp into town. They realize that they’re watching their own funeral. The children are discovered and the town people are wild with happiness. Huck tells Tom that he can read, and the two friends join the celebration Musical numbers ;Act I * "Hey, Tom Sawyer" - Tom Sawyer, Aunt Polly, Lemuel Dobbins, Reverend Sprague, and the People of St. Petersburg * "Here's My Plan" - Tom Sawyer * "Smart Like That" - Tom Sawyer, Ben Rogers, and Boys * "Hands All Clean" - Injun Joe and Doc Robinson * "The Vow" - Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn * "Raising A Child" - Aunt Polly and Judge Thatcher * "Old Hundred" - Ensemble * "In The Bible" - Tom Sawyer, Reverend Sprague, and Ensemble * "It Just Ain't Me" - Huckleberry Finn * "To Hear You Say My Name" - Tom Sawyer and Becky Thatcher * "Murrell's Gold" - Injun Joe, Muff Potter, Tom Sawyer, and Huckleberry Finn * "The Testimony" - Tom Sawyer and Ensemble ;Act II * "Ain't Life Fine" - Company * "This Time Tomorrow" - Aunt Polly * "I Can Read" - Huckleberry Finn and Widow Douglas * "Murrell's Gold" (Reprise) - Injun Joe * "Angels Lost" - Aunt Polly, Judge Thatcher, and the People of St. Petersburg * "Light" - Tom Sawyer * "Angels Lost" (Reprise) - Becky Thatcher * "Light" (Reprise) - People of St. Petersburg * "Finale" - Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, and Ensemble Adventures of Tom Sawyer, The